The Night Of Stunners!
by LycoX
Summary: Jamie enacts his long awaited revenge on the X-Men for essentially throwing him to the wolves after the war was over with! (Prequel to 'Putting His Foot Down')


**The Night**

 **Of Stunners!**

 **Disclaimer: Something of a prequel to 'Putting His Foot Down' and I figured folks would enjoy seeing what Jamie did to the X-Men. Warning, this won't exactly be a whole barrel of laughs due to how Jamie handles things with Emma Frost. Unless you're not an Emma fan then it might be a whole barrel o.0 Also applies to Shipwreck as well.**

* * *

Jamie 'Multiple' Madrox was tense but eager as Hell for the events to come as he discretely mingled among the guests at the Xavier Institute. For two months after getting out of prison, he'd been putting together the necessary details for his revenge on the assholes who had thrown him to the wolves and costed him his freedom. Granted, Jamie had taken to a few lengths to ensure no one found him while he'd been doing all he needed to do. Chief among them being the trio of terrors known as the Delgado Triplets after they had somehow managed to get ahold of him just a day after he'd gotten out of prison! Who had instilled in him a horrible amount of fear where Whipped Cream was concerned by the time he managed to get away from them! Jamie had flat out told the other Misfits and the Joes to leave him alone and to not tell his former family where he was.

Something Willow was all too willing to abide by much to his appreciation. Thankfully though, the others were willing to agree to it as they had always hated how he had gotten such a raw damn deal after the war. "I can't believe no one's been able to find Jamie ever since he got out of prison..." Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde said with a sad sigh as he passed by her.

Barely holding back the sneer that wanted to come in her direction. "Word has it dat Jamie had a little run in with de Triplets shortly after he got out of prison. Might be why he's keepin' low to de ground." Remy 'Gambit' Lebeau told her and he couldn't help but shudder over what the kid experienced with those three!

Even Kitty couldn't help but shudder as a few scenarios came to mind! Not that Jamie paid this any mind as he was too busy trying to repress the utter horrors of that experience! Thankfully however, he was distracted when one of the guests for the little gala shindig he was discretely in attendance for passed by him and whispered something into his ear. Making his eyes open with a look of determination in them. Coming to the center of the Ballroom, Jamie cleared his throat loudly as he loudly tapped on a glass. "If I might have your attention please!"

Thankfully, this worked to get the attention of everyone currently in the room. "Thank you, thank you, now I just want to say thank you to the X-Men for allowing this excellent gala to be held here in their ever so spacious mansion."

"Even if we weren't the ones who came up with the idea..." Muttered Warren from somewhere in the room.

But then the figure smirked and suddenly revealed himself to be Jamie Madrox in black boots, blue jeans, and a short sleeved green colored shirt much to the stunned surprise of the X-Men! "However, this whole thing was actually nothin' more then a farce to get me into this dump."

"J-Jamie!" Gasped out Kurt and was about to step forward when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Causing him to frown as he turned around and to his furthered surprise, another Jamie was right behind him! "Wha-OOF!"

None of the others had a chance to react as they too found themselves ending up on the floor in a rather painful manner thanks to Jamie's Dupes using the Stone Cold Stunner technique in rapid fashion! Which would have made ol' Stone Cold Steve Austin himself rather proud of were he there! This was also happening elsewhere through out the mansion as his Dupes revealed themselves and Stunned every X-Men present minus Ray as he was elsewhere at the time. "Holo Watches, never leave home without 'em!"

It would also later be learned that Jamie was the reason why all of the students that night had been under the impression they were being chaperoned to the movies by Ororo when it was in fact a Dupe of his using a Holo Watch. "Jamie! What is the meaning of this!?" Demanded to know an irate Professor Charles Xavier as he made his way into the Ballroom.

Who'd been suspiciously left alone by the Dupes in the mansion. Jamie just turned and looked at him with a smirk. "Well, old man, this is me gettin' revenge on you jackasses!"

And with that, a dart gun he had on him that he happily used, sent the good Professor off to Slumber Land!

 **A Short While Later**

Emma awoke with a groan and found that she was not in the mansion as she recalled being before getting attacked by Jamie Madrox of all people! No, in fact, she was in the front yard of the mansion! "FORE!" Called out Jamie's voice and a loud bang filled the air, followed by something breaking apart and cheers being heard.

"And another, probably personal, but who cares really, item of Frosty the Bitch is toast!"

"What the HELL are you doing!?" Demanded to know a quite pissed off Emma Frost!

The Dupes, the real Jamie himself included, all looked at her. "Why destroying your stuff of course!" They all announced as one and then one of them set fire to a large pile of clothing that belonged to her!

"You… You insignificant little bastards! When I am done with you, you'll never be the same again!" Screamed out the Blonde Telepath irately as she began to focus.

But it seemed to be for naught as she soon realized! "What!? Why can't I re-wire that damned brain of yours!? AND STOP DESTROYING MY STUFF!"

The real Jamie threw some Pudding at her before pointing to his temple. "Tech to block nosy, too high on their horse telepaths like you." He told her with a sneer and then roughly shoved her back down to the ground with his foot after she tried to get up.

Emma looked up at him through her hair with a very pissed off look on her face. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MUTANT WHO SHOULD STILL BE IN PRISON!"

Jamie just sneered at her and produced a cattle prod from behind his back and shocked her with it. "AUGH!"

"That's the sound from you I like to hear. Ya see, not only am I pissed at the X-Men, I'm also ESPECIALLY pissed with you and the so called Professor!"

"And pray tell why that is exactly?" Snarled out a panting Emma.

Of course she had a good idea why but thought she could perhaps pull a fast one by getting him distracted somehow. But Jamie it seemed was on to that if the smirk on his face was any indication! "Oh, you know EXACTLY why! You and that Bald Bastard for some reason decided to further stick the knife in my back by making it a Government mandate that I never can be an X-Man! When its well within my rights after all I've been through and done!"

"THAT WASN'T OUR FAULT! IT WAS THAT DAMNED SAILOR'S FOR SOMEHOW MANAGING TO GET US BOTH DRUNK!"

Leading to one Hell of a huge misunderstanding thanks to a drunken phone call from the two to an influential figure in the Government. Said phone call effectively banning Jamie from ever being able to join the ranks of the X-Men for the next 25 to 45 years. Jamie snarled and knelt down near her. "Sorry, Frosty the Bitch, but it is your fault! Yours and the Bald Bastard's for letting Shipwreck get you two drunk when you both know better!" He then spat at her and used the cattle prod on her again.

Earning himself a scream of pain from the Blonde Telepath. "The fact that ol' Baldie hasn't even tried to reverse it pisses me the Hell off. And I bet you had something to do with that too.

"What!? No! I-AUGH!" Screamed out Emma as he whacked her in the face with the cattle prod. Which helpfully broke her nose.

"You assholes are getting EXACTLY what you all deserve tonight. And its such a pleasant feeling." Jamie told her good naturedly as two of his Dupes got her standing up.

Not that it lasted long as he Stunned her, and perhaps mercifully knocking her out of her misery. A sigh escaped the former inmate as he dropped the cattle prod near her. "Guess I've got a Sailor to talk with next."

 _High time that man got sober anyway._

 **A Week Later**

It had taken a bit of time, but Jamie had managed to get a bit of luck where Shipwreck Delgado was concerned. Naturally, said luck involved the man going to a favorite bar of his! Allowing Jamie to make his move by sending a Dupe into the place to get Shipwreck to follow him. "I gotta say, kiddo, you've really grown. But it wasn't right for you to attack the X-Men like that." Scolded the man once the kid's Dupe got him into a nearby alleyway.

Jamie just scoffed as he stared at him. "Yeah, like I'm gonna take lessons on morality or whatever from a drunken idiot like you."

Shipwreck just frowned at the kid and quickly realized he was getting surrounded by his Dupes. "Uhh, what's all this?"

"Let's just say I found out you had a hand in the ruling to prevent me from being an X-Man for the next few decades." Jamie told him with a snarl and a sneer on his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I couldn't have known that would happen, kid! I swear! Davy Jones himself knows I've been tryin' to help resolve that but no luck so far!" Came the Sailor's response as he held up his hands in a defensive manner.

But the kid just shook his head at him. "Old man, I think its time you got and STAY sober like the rest of us. And what better way then do that then with an ass kicking?"

"Kid, you're takin' this a little too far, ain'tcha? I mean… Does this also have anything to do with what my girls did after they found you after you got outta the joint?" Wondered the man curiously as he readied himself for a fight.

A growl of rage escaped Jamie at the mention of those three! "Maybe, since thanks to your damned drunken insanity, they themselves are MANIACS!"

And with that, he and his Dupes attacked the man and though he gave it his all, Shipwreck just wasn't able to overcome the Madrox gang. Leaving him a bloody and groaning mess on the ground in the alleyway as the Dupes vanished, leaving Jamie on his own as he knelt down next to the heavily beaten man. "Stay sober from now on, old man. And while you're at it, take the hint that Storm just ain't interested in your drunken ass. Or what I'll do next time will look like a cake walk compared to what happened tonight. Got it?"

Shipwreck could only barely nod as it hurt to speak. Which made for a satisfied Jamie as he sighed happily as he stood up. "Man, I feel really good about things now after getting all that off my chest." Muttered the young man to himself in a pleased manner as he walked off.

Deciding to break his promise to Lance for the first time in years and get plastered as he had damned well earned it! Shipwreck kept to his word and got sober, even if it was perhaps one of the hardest things he'd ever done by giving up all the Alcohol. Even giving up the chase where Storm was concerned much to her relief. He also never said a word about what had happened to cause him to finally change his ways as the guilt over his unintentional actions where Jamie was concerned kept him silent. And despite the fact Emma wanted nothing more than to see Jamie get severely punished for what he had done to her and the others, Xavier refused to allow it to happen. Citing his belief that it was well within Jamie's right to do as he had done considering they had all essentially betrayed him.

Of course, it wouldn't be until roughly 10 to 15 years later on the eve of Jamie's wedding to one of the Triplets that the events between himself and Shipwreck would come to light thanks to an accidental mishap from a Mutant who could make certain memories be seen by the outside world. Leaving Althea torn between wanting to yell at him or hug him to death, the Triplets being highly pissed off at him and for his newly wedded wife to nearly leave him over the whole thing. Claudius and Barney ended up quitting his P.I. business and refused to speak to him for two months while Storm was much like Althea where yelling or wanting to hug him was concerned. But not once did Jamie ever lose sleep over what he did. And even though the outside world never knew he was behind the attack on the X-Men, he was still considered something of a legend by them!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: A bit harsh but Jamie at that point probably would be highly pissed off with the X-Men. And since RW kinda left it up to the reader's imagination of how she and Xavier kinda screwed up Jamie's chance at ever becoming an X-Man, I thought I'd take a stab at what could have happened. I'm also getting a lovely idea or two for stories centered after the 'Misfit Island Adventure' fic as well. R and R!**


End file.
